Covered in Blood
by Di.M.H
Summary: A blood sucking nightmare scars Mai out of her mind when Ayako, Bou-san and Naru try to figure out what gave her the nightmare is a movie is to blame for this or is Mai having one of those dreams? find out!


_Covered in Blood_

**Di.M.H: "A oneshot at random again, inspired by the movie Priest, please R&R,"**

_ Mai stood there with her back against the wall in horror again as the large black figure moved toward her._

_ "No stay away!" she cried._

_ She turned to the door and began to banging on it._

_ "Somebody help me!"_

_ She turned around and saw a pair of red eyes glaring at her._

_ Mai reached for the door handle._

_ The red eyes came into the light revealing her attacker._

_ A creature that looked almost human with glowing red eyes and blood around its lips crawled toward her._

_ "Naru?" she gasped recognizing the creature walking toward her._

_ The boy stood there without a shirt to cover his chest that was also covered in fresh blood as he let out a low growl and lunged forward letting out a powerful growl._

_ Mai screamed in horror._

_ She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes._

_ She felt something sharp piercing her neck._

_ She opened her eyes and saw the boy biting down on her neck._

_ The blood poured out from her neck._

_ "Naru?" she cried out, "What has gotten into you?"_

_ She fell to the floor with blood dripping down her neck._

_ The boy lends down and began to drain the blood from her neck_

_ Mai could hear the blood being sucked away leaving her with nothing._

_ The boy pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips with his bloody red lips._

_ "I love you Mai," he said before returning to her neck._

"Mai wake up," a voice called.

Mai's eyes snapped open to see deep blue staring back at her.

"Naru?" she cried out jumping to a sitting position.

Naru caught her by placing a hand on her stomach.

"Easy Mai," said Ayako as she stood over the two teens.

"What's the matter?" Bou-san asked, "Did poor Mai have a nightmare?"

Mai looked around and found herself in the SPR office lobby.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yes you did," Naru replied, "You've been a asleep for five hours now."

He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner Naru?" she cried.

"You needed the rest," Naru replied before kissing her forehead again before returning to his office for another day's work.

"So, Mai what happened?" Ayako asked as she shooed Bou-san away from the scared teen.

Mai looked up at her then began to cry which draw out her boyfriend again.

Naru walked toward them with a file in hand.

He had planned on reading it in the lobby anyways to see his girlfriend's face all day.

"Mai?" he said dropping the file to the floor and wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"What happened?" he asked Ayako.

"I don't know, I just asked about her dream and she broke down in tears," Ayako explained.

"I dreamt that Naru was drinking my blood," Mai said finally making them all jump back including Naru.

Why on earth would Mai dream something like that?

He loved her to no end and he would never dream of hurting like that or like he had in the past before they started dating.

Naru pulled her into his arms.

"You know I wouldn't kill you," he said, "and you know I'm not a vampire and that they don't exist."

Mai knew that was the truth but still why on earth would she ever dream that?

"Maybe," said Ayako, "It's one of those dreams?"

"You know like the ones when we're on a case."

"Or maybe Mai been watching too much horror movies," Bou-san added, "Ever thought about that? Ya old hag!"

Ayako wracked him in the head with her purse.

"Well, Mai and I did watch a movie last night," Naru replied, "She asked me to hang out with her and so we spent the afternoon at her apartment."

"Was that all you two did?" Bou-san questioned getting into over-protective-father-mode.

"What was the movie?" Ayako asked Mai.

"Priest," Mai replied, "I wanted to see it. A friend of mine saw it and said it was really good so I wanted to watch. I asked Naru to watch it with me because I feel safer whenever my brave knight is around."

Bou-san fought the laughter.

"Brave knight?" he said laughing, "That's what you call Naru?"

"So, what," said Mai, "He is!"

Naru shook his head. "I think we've found the answer," he said.

"Was she jumping whenever the vampires appeared?" Ayako asked.

Naru nodded.

"She would always grab onto me when they come out," he explained.

"Well, looks like Naru-bou gets lucky when watching a scary movie with his girl," said Bou-san deriving another blow from Ayako's wrathful purse.

Mai just blushed.

"You should hold off on the horror flicks for a while Mai," said Ayako, "If a PG-13 movie like that scars you I hate to see what a rated R would do to you."

"I agree," Naru replied, "No more horror films for a while, okay Mai?"

Mai nodded.

It was closing time and everyone was getting to go home when Mai called to Naru.

"You are coming over for movie night tonight at my apartment, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I thought I said no more horror flicks?" Ayako shouted.

"We're going to watch the Notebook tonight," Mai replied, "I thought since we watch horror films all the time this would be nice trying to watch a romantic movie for a change."

Ayako glared at Naru.

"What?" he asked.

"How long have you and Mai been doing a movie night?" she asked.

"We do it every Friday," Naru replied, "On Saturdays we go out to a movie then we just walk around town."

"But you guys watched a movie yesterday!" Bou-san shouted, "And that was Thursday!"

"That's because," Naru explained, "Mai invited me over. Whenever her classmates suggest a movie she invites me over to watch them."

"Why?" Ayako cried out.

"Because I can," Mai replied grabbing Naru's arm. "and most of the movies are a romantic movie so I want to share them with my boyfriend."

Ayako and Bou-san were about shout when Naru called to Lin.

"Lin, I'll be at Mai's apartment, so come pick me up at the usual time and make sure you close up for the night."

"Bye Lin-san, Ayako and Bou-san," said Mai as they walked out the door leaving the three adults there before either of them could say anything.

Ayako and Bou-san turned to Lin.

"That's perfectly normal," said Lin, "They always leave the office together to go on a date. It's no big deal really."

"Perfectly normal?" Bou-san shouted, "For all we now they could be banging each other when they get there!"

"Naru and Taniyama-san aren't that kind of couple," said Lin.

"How could you know that?" Ayako shouted, "Poor Mai could be pregnant for all we know!"

"Naru wouldn't do anything like that," said Lin, "He's shy when it comes to showing his emotions…..but."

"But what Lin?" Bou-san cried out.

"With Taniyama-san it's different. He has no problem in showing his emotions to her."

Ayako and Bou-san stared at each other and ran out the door after the two teens.

Mai sat on the couch beside Naru.

She pressed_ play_ on the remote and waited as the movie started.

Naru placed his arm on the back of the couch behind Mai's head.

She smiled and leaned her head onto his chest.

"I love you," she said smiling.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her forehead then her lips.

The movie was over and Mai took out the DVD.

She jumped onto the couch beside Naru again and kissed his chin.

"Sorry for worrying you today," she said placing her head on his chest.

"It's fine," he replied, "Just promise me you'll stay away from the horror films for a while."

Mai nodded and smiled kissing his cheek then lips.

"I promise," she said then lied her head back on his chest with a warm smile on her face.

Naru wrapped his arms around her as they stayed under the blanket that Mai had gotten from her closest.

Mai's eyes began to close slowly as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Sleep well," he said pulling the blanket over her shoulders as well as himself.

Soon they both fell asleep on the couch holding each other tightly.

The end,

**Di.M.H: "So, everyone didn't let Mai watch horror movies, it only ends up with a bad dream and poor Naru, I know I'm picking on him but don't you agree that he would be the perfect vampire type figure? Well i think so anyways, remember to review, thank you and i hope you liked this oneshot,"**


End file.
